Episode 9065 (25th December 2016)
Plot On Christmas morning, Norris tries to make peace with Mary only to have the door shut in his face. A miserable Andy stays home when Steph goes to visit her parents. Peter pretends that he has an AA meeting tonight. Nick is suspicious when Leanne tells him to visit David and take Simon. Steve is thrilled with his present from Michelle - a video camera for when the baby comes - although her present doesn't go down as well. At No.8, David lures Nick to the garden where Leanne is waiting with a new pushchair for their baby. Norris, Roy and Brian sit down to Christmas dinner but Norris doesn't think it's right for Mary to be on her own and goes to fetch her. Leanne, Nick and Simon are about to leave for Liverpool when Toyah arrives in the Street and tells them that Christmas is off as she's left her husband. Andy mixes the stolen painkillers with gin and orange to make a lethal cocktail. An upset Bethany is rude to Gary and is told off by Sarah. Norris sits in No.7's yard until Mary forgives him. Roy and Brian eventually join him. Toyah confesses to Leanne that she's in love with another man and has been having an affair for six months. Eileen presents Pat with a ring and they renew their engagement, while outside Andy seethes. Eva meets Toyah when she comes to the flat to fetch Aidan's present - a kitten. Bethany tells Faye she's over Gary. Nick joins the Barlows with Simon for dinner while Leanne sorts things out with Toyah but worries when Peter goes out for a smoke and doesn't come back. He snaps at Amy when she spills a glass of water over him. While looking for a towel, he notices that the Bros tape is no longer in the drawer and assumes that Peter went to give it to Leanne. Heading home, he finds Peter outside the Victoria Court flats and tries to pick a fight with him. Peter overlooks Nick's taunts and shoves but thumps him when he calls him a coward. Nick pushes Peter through Sally's hedge and orders him to stay away from Leanne. Peter throws a gnome at him in retaliation, hitting him in the head. They're interrupted by Leanne and Toyah. Nick gets Leanne to take the wrapped Bros tape from Peter's pocket and read the tag - to the "love of my life". Leanne thinks it's meant for her and is livid. Sarah intercepts a message from Faye on Bethany's new smart watch and finds out that Bethany likes Gary. Gary is shocked when Sarah tells him that he's Bethany's older man. Billy tries to stay away from church but is persuaded by Todd to attend the service with the new vicar. On his way out, he comes across Shona Ramsey drinking wine in the vestry. Eileen tells Todd that she and Pat are getting married on 20th January. Shona tells Billy she broke up with her boyfriend and has nowhere to go. He takes her to No.11 for dinner. They're seen leaving by the aforementioned boyfriend, Nathan Curtis. Mary hears Norris talking about how much he admires her for her bravery and forgives him. After watching Shona go into No.11, Nathan notices Bethany crying in the street and tries to start a conversation. She tells him to mind his own business. Steve smells a rat when Sally brags about her smart TV. Hearing that the TV was meant for her, Michelle demands she hand it over. When Sally refuses, she takes Tim's new laptop instead and informs Sally that the globe was initially her present. Sally exiles Tim to the conservatory. Toyah meets Peter at a hotel, where they spend the night together. Andy gives Pat the cocktail, planning to poison him. He's thwarted when Pat pours two glasses. Billy thinks that running into Shona was a sign from God that he belongs with the church. Andy spills the glasses, pretending it was an accident. After swallowing a load of diet pills, Bethany starts hallucinating and collapses in the street. Nathan picks her up. Peter gives Toyah the Bros tape, which was meant for her. They agree to go public with their relationship as the secrecy is causing too much aggro. Mary's son Jude Appleton turns up at the cafe. Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vicar - Gordon Kane *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro - Kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Pat Phelan's room and corridor *St. Mary's Church *Unnamed hotel - Bar and bedroom Notes *This hour-long Christmas Day episode was shown at 8.00pm. *First appearance of Toyah Battersby since 5th February 2003. *First appearance of Jude Appleton. *The bartender at the hotel is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas'' is played as incidental music over early scenes of characters opening their Christmas presents. *Mark Lisbon was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and James Stewart and Felix Leech as the Stunt doubles on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne is thrilled when Toyah returns to the cobbles; Peter and Nick wind up brawling in the street; and Bethany collapses in the ginnel following an overdose. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,120,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns